leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Wigglytuff (Pokémon)
|} Wigglytuff (Japanese: プクリン Pukurin) is a dual-type / introduced in Generation I. Prior to Generation VI, it was a pure Normal-type Pokémon. It evolves from when exposed to a Moon Stone. It is the final form of . Biology Wigglytuff resembles a pink blob with stubby arms and legs. There is a fluffy, curled tuft of fur on its head, and it has long, rabbit-like ears and large, blue eyes. A layer of tears covers its eyes, quickly washing away any debris. It is covered in pink fur with a white underbelly and ear tips. This fine layer of fur is so soft that those who touch it, including other Wigglytuff, will not want to stop. Its body is soft and rubbery, allowing it to inflate by inhaling. Wigglytuff can inflate itself up to 20 times larger. While it is inflated, it is able to move by bouncing or floating. It competes with other Wigglytuff to see which one can inflate itself the most. Wigglytuff can be found in . In the anime In the main series Major appearances Wigglytuff (Explorers of Time, Darkness, and Sky) Guildmaster Wigglytuff made an appearance in the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Darkness special. He assigned a mission to save 's brother to Team PokéPals. Wigglytuff also sometimes falls asleep with his eyes open. He reappeared in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky - Beyond Time & Darkness alongside his guild, during the planet's paralysis. Nurse Joy's Wigglytuff belonging to the Nurse Joys of Kalos first appeared in A Battle of Aerial Mobility!. These Nurse Joys use Wigglytuff instead of and as nurses. Other Wigglytuff debuted in Mewtwo Strikes Back, under the ownership of Neesha. It was one of the Pokémon that was captured and cloned by . The Wigglytuff clone was seen again in Mewtwo Returns. Wigglytuff made its main series debut in Lights, Camera, Quacktion!. Cleavon Schpielbunk was going to have a Wigglytuff have the starring role in his movie, "Pokémon in Love", alongside Misty's Psyduck. Harley was revealed to own a Wigglytuff in Thinning the Hoard!, where he used it along with in a two-on-two Contest Battle against May's Munchlax and in the Kanto Grand Festival. Unlike most Wigglytuff, Harley's Wigglytuff wears a rather sinister expression, possibly reflecting its Trainer. Minor appearances A Wigglytuff appeared in The Power of One. A Wigglytuff appeared in Pikachu's Rescue Adventure as one of the wild Pokémon that helped the Trainers' Pokémon and save the nests and during a storm. A Wigglytuff appeared in Tricks of the Trade as one of the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Swap Meet in Palmpona. A Wigglytuff appeared in Beauty and the Breeder, under the ownership of a participating in a Pokémon breeding competition. A 's Wigglytuff appeared in A Claim to Flame!, where it battled in a qualifying match for the Silver Conference. A Wigglytuff appeared in Pros and Con Artists!, under the ownership of a competing in the . A Wigglytuff appeared in PK13. A Wigglytuff appeared in Not on MY Watch Ya Don't!. A 's Wigglytuff appeared in SS027. A Wigglytuff appeared in SS028. A Wigglytuff made a cameo appearance in Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin! and Lumiose City Pursuit!. A 's Wigglytuff appeared in Thawing an Icy Panic!. Multiple Wigglytuff that were each under the ownership of a Nurse Joy appeared during a flashback in A Giga Battle with Mega Results!. A Wigglytuff appeared in Till We Compete Again!, where it was on a video screen in the Lumiose City airport. Two Trainers' Wigglytuff appeared in Balloons, Brionne, and Belligerence!. ]] In Pokémon Origins A Wigglytuff appeared File 3: Giovanni, under the ownership of a . In the manga ]] In the Magical Pokémon Journey manga A Wigglytuff is one of the many recurring characters in the manga Magical Pokémon Journey. She lives in a mansion with her younger sister, , and her butler, . In Even an Arbok Falls in Love!, confesses his love to her and she becomes his girlfriend. In the Pokémon Adventures manga Wigglytuff debuted in Punching Poliwrath, where it was having a checkup from Daisy Oak. A Wigglytuff appeared in The Last Battle XIII as one of the Pokémon sent to participate in the fight in Ilex Forest. A Wigglytuff is owned by , the evolved form of her first Pokémon, a Jigglypuff. After having been in her initial stage since before her first appearance, Green evolved her alongside her and in Give It Your Best, Blastoise to provide support for Blasty's powered-up attack. In Out-Odding Oddish, a Wigglytuff appeared in the Pokéathlon. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Wigglytuff sells Friend Areas in Pokémon Square. * and Explorers of Sky: is the head of the main guild in Treasure Town. His personality tends to be erratic, but he cares about all his friends in the guild, especially his close partner . He also has a love (some would say obsession) of Perfect Apples, and is basically all he eats. He can often be seen bouncing one off his head during dinner. He is described as peculiar and weird in the game, although he is exceptionally strong, defeating the whole of and and the Brothers, as well as numerous others, with ease. Chatot warns not to annoy or disrespect Wigglytuff, as he is liable to explode with anger. Pokédex entries |} |} .}} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations |} |} }} }} |} |} }} }} }} |} |} }} }} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} ( )}} and , Dreamyard ( )}} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} }} }} |} |} In side games |area=Evolve }} |} |} |} |} |t=FFF|area=Evolve }} |area=Huge Storage 4, Trozei Battle, Mr. Who's Den}} }} |} |} |area=Almia Castle}} |area=Silent Forest (Normal Mode C & B)}} |} |} |area=Forest: Challenger's Ground (post-ending)}} |area=Evolve }} |area=Magical Lake: Let's Sing a Song, Variety Battle: I Dunno, Audino}} |} |} |area=Blade-and-Shield Path: Stage 6}} |area=Roseus Center: Stage 299 Event: Wigglytuff Appears (Winking) Event: Great Daily Pokémon (First release; Winking)}} |area=Origin Hideaway: Super Gene Laboratorium (All Areas), Plasma Tundra: Waltzing Glade (All Areas)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Generation I-V Generation VI onward Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness , , , and moves were 1× and moves was 2×}} Learnset Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! By leveling up By TM/HM By a prior evolution Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon By leveling up By TM/HM By |Captivate|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} |Covet|Normal|Physical|60|100|25||'}} |Fake Tears|Dark|Status|—|100|20}} |Feint Attack|Dark|Physical|60|—|20}} |Gravity|Psychic|Status|—|—|5}} |Heal Pulse|Psychic|Status|—|—|10}} |Last Resort|Normal|Physical|140|100|5||'}} |Misty Terrain|Fairy|Status|—|—|10}} |Perish Song|Normal|Status|—|—|5|*}} |Present|Normal|Physical|—|90|15|*|'}} |Punishment|Dark|Physical|—|100|5|*}} |Sleep Talk|Normal|Status|—|—|10|*}} |Wish|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} By tutoring By a prior evolution }} }} Side game data |- |- |- ing to send out musical notes. It also jumps to create shock waves. }} |- |- after battling while its Warrior is equipped with a Moon Stone |link= , , and Oichi }} |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution Breed |evo1= |no2=039 |name2=Jigglypuff |type1-2=Normal |type2-2=Fairy |evo2= |no3=040 |name3=Wigglytuff |type1-3=Normal |type2-3=Fairy }} Sprites Trivia * Wigglytuff and its share their name with and . They are all known as the Balloon Pokémon. * Wigglytuff has the highest base of all Pokémon. * In its earlier appearances, Wigglytuff's white stomach did not always extend above its mouth; however, it always does this in modern appearances. Origin Wigglytuff appears to be based on a balloon. Its ears resemble that of a . Name origin Wigglytuff's name is a combination of wiggly and tuff, referring to its wobbly shape and either its toughness or the tuft of hair on its head. Pukurin may be from ぷりぷり puripuri (in a huff) and くりくり kurikuri (big and round), or from ぷくぷく pukupuku (cute and chubby; puffed up). It may also be a corruption of プリン purin (pudding), as well as a combination of 風船 fūsen (balloon) and 膨れる fukureru (to expand or inflate). In other languages and . It may also be a corruption of , as well as a combination of and . |fr=Grodoudou|frmeaning=From and doudou, a word for a teddy or a doll that babies use for comfort |es=Wigglytuff|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Knuddeluff|demeaning=From and fluff |it=Wigglytuff|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=푸크린 Pukurin|komeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |zh_yue=肥波球 Fèihbōkàuh|zh_yuemeaning=From and |zh_cmn=胖可丁 Pàngkědīng|zh_cmnmeaning=Possibly a corrupted transliteration of its Japanese name. Also from and |hi=वीग्लीटफ Wigglytuff|himeaning=Transcription of English name |lt=Viglitafas|ltmeaning=From English name |ru=Вигглитафф Vigglitaff|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Nurse Joy's Wigglytuff * Jiggly * Wigglytuff (MPJ) * Wigglytuff (Explorers of Time, Darkness, and Sky) External links * |} 040 Category:Pokémon that have had their type changed Category:Pokémon whose base stats changed in Generation VI de:Knuddeluff es:Wigglytuff fr:Grodoudou it:Wigglytuff ja:プクリン zh:胖可丁